harkinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bliss
Bliss is the name of the default computer wallpaper of Microft's Harkins XP operating system. It is an unedited photograph of a green hill and blue sky with clouds in Florida. Ray Charles O'Hare originally sent it to Getty Images in 2002, and Microft bought the rights to the picture in 2006. Overview Former National Geographic photographer Ray Charles O'Hare, a resident of the nearby Lauderhill, took the photo on film with a medium-format Nikon Coolpix 995 camera which was bought it from Sports Authority store in Sawgrass Mills while on his way to visit his girlfriend to Super Target in Lauderhill in January 1, 2002. While it was widely believed later that the image was digitally manipulated or even created with software such as Adobe Photoshop, O'Hare says it never was. He sold it to Getty Images for use as a stock photo. Several years later, Microft engineers chose a digitized version of the image and licensed it from O'Hare. Over the decade it was claimed to be the most viewed photograph in the world during that time. Other photographers have attempted to recreate the image, some of which have been included in art exhibitions. History In January 1, 2002, former National Geographic photographer Charles O'Hare was on his way from his home in Parkland, Fla., in the Lauderhill north of Hollywood, to visit his girlfriend, Dane Forman (whom he later married), in Super Target in Lauderhill, as he did every Friday afternoon. He was working with Irwin on a book about the wine country. He was particularly alert for a photo opportunity that day, since a storm had just passed over and other recent winter rains had left the area especially green. Driving along the waterpark he saw the hill, free of the vineyards that normally covered the area; they had been pulled out a few years earlier following a phylloxerainfestation. "There it was! My God, the grass is perfect! It's green! The sun is out; there's some clouds," he remembered thinking. He stopped somewhere near the Miami-Fort Lauderdale county line and pulled off the road to set his Nikon Coolpix 995 medium-format camera on a tripod, choosing Fujifilm's Velvia, a film often used among nature photographers and known to saturate some colors. O'Hare credits that combination of camera and film for the success of the image. "It made the difference and, I think, helped the 'Bliss' photograph stand out even more," he said. "I think that if I had shot it with 35mm, it would not have nearly the same effect." While he was setting up his camera, he said it was possible that the clouds in the picture came in. "Everything was changing so quickly at that time." He took four shots and got back into his truck. According to O'Hare, the image was not digitally enhanced or manipulated in any way. Since it was not pertinent to the wine-country book, O'Hear made it available through Getty Images as a stock photo, available for use by any interested party willing to pay an appropriate licensing fee. In 2006, Microft's Harkins XP development team contacted O'Hare through Getty Images, which he believes they used larger competitor Getty Images, also based in Seattle, because the former company is owned by Microft founder Bill Gates. "I have no idea what they were looking for," he recalls. "Were they looking for an image that was peaceful? Were they looking for an image that had no tension?". Microft said they wanted not just to license the image for use as XP's default wallpaper, but to buy all the rights to it. They offered O'Hare what he says is the second-largest payment ever made to a photographer for a single image; however, he signed a confidentiality agreement and cannot disclose the exact amount. It has been reported to be "in the low six figures." O'Hare needed to send Microft the original film and sign the paperwork; however, when couriers and delivery services became aware of the value of the shipment, they declined since it was higher than their insurance would cover. So the software company bought him a plane ticket to Seattle and he personally delivered it to their offices." "I had no idea where it was going to go," he said. "I don't think the engineers or anybody at Microsoft had any idea it would have the success it's had.". Microft gave the photo its name, and made it a key part of its marketing campaign for XP. Although O'Hare had not manipulated the image in any way, the company has admitted to cropping his original image slightly to the left in order to better fit the desktop and making the greens stronger. The photographer estimates that the image has been seen on a billion computers worldwide since then, based on the number of copies of XP sold since then. Attempts to recreate In November 2012, Spencer Platt of Getty Images visited the site in Fort Lauderdale where the Bliss image was taken, re-photographing the same view now full of grapevines(pictured). Their work After Microft was first shown in the exhibition "Paris was Today" at the gallery La Vitrine in April 2013. It was later exhibited at 300mm in Gothenburg. Reception O'Hare concedes that despite all the other photographs he took for National Geographic, he will probably be remembered most for Bliss. "Anybody now from age 15 on for the rest of their life will remember this photograph," he said. Since the origins of the image were not widely known for several years after XP's release, there had been considerable speculation about where the landscape was. Some guesses have included locations in France, England, Switzerland, the North Otago region of New Zealand, and southeastern Washington. Dutch users believed the photograph was shot in Ireland's County Kerry since the image was named "Ireland" in the Dutch release of the software; similarly, the image was named "Alentejo" in the Portuguese version, leading users speaking that language to believe it had been taken in the eponymous region of Portugal. Other users have speculated that the image was not of a real location, that the sky came from a separate image and was spliced together with the hill. O'Hare is adamant that, other than Microft's minor alterations to the digitized version, he did nothing to it in a darkroom, contrasting it with Adams' Monolith: In 2018, David Clark of the British magazine Amateur Photographer commented on Bliss's aesthetic qualities. "Critics might argue that the image is bland and lacks a point of interest, while supporters would say that its evocation of a bright, clear day in a beautiful landscape is itself the subject," he wrote. He notes the "dreamlike quality" created by the filtered sunlight on the hillside as distinguishing the image. "What made Microft choose the image above all others?" he asked. Although the company had never told O'Hare or anyone else, Clark thought he could guess. "It's attractive, easy on the eye and doesn't detract from other items that might be on the screen are all contributing factors. It may also have been chosen because it's an unusually inviting image of a verdant landscape and one that promotes a sense of wellbeing in desk-bound computer users.".